


solace's solicit

by dahkkun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, siyeon pinching minji's hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahkkun/pseuds/dahkkun
Summary: siyeon climbed up minji's bed
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	solace's solicit

the multiple creaks of her bed stirred her awake. tired eyes blinked through dried stars, yawning through half-revealed face from her comforter reaching up to her mouth, and glazed to her front with a stretch of her neck. although she isn't a light sleeper, for once a single notion that has got her restless riddled her subconscious to rouse from her slumber. she'd usually return to her conscience if there was a schedule, but seeing that there aren't any urgent schedules aligned, a poke of inquiry garnered her senses partial. 

now here she is, purple fringe being shaken away from her vision to focus on hooded ones underneath raven bangs.

"singnie?" minji suppresses a yawn creeping up from her throat.

siyeon was in her pajamas, a matchy one with patterns all over, minji figures (she forgot with whom though) in the shades of darkness. she watches as siyeon hums dryly, close to a whimper in depth minji can't understand yet. she scratches her nape, lips curved in dilemma and leaned on to her palms that gives minji a guess.

minji scoots to her right, her back met the cold wall as another resounding groan came from her top bunk with siyeon padding over to minji's side, laying in comfort.

they now share minji's pillow and blanket when minji spreads out her sheet with a blowing fixture. minji wants to believe this is nothing out of ordinary, but something within her wants to indulge in this non-apparent secret they cycled with more than once. warmth brewing, degrees at its equilibrium.

maybe it is also because minji perceives every time this occurs, it prospers untold tales written beneath sights of forever wondering. sighs of content, forever nudging. lingering touches, forever wandering.

minji shifts, attempting to lie hushed on her side, mindful of the space because she want siyeon to be comfortable; however, she was gently guided instead. minji's arms were now wrapped around siyeon and felt the distance close between them. siyeon was facing outwards, the same goes with minji but with her front snuggled up to siyeon's rear.

the older tries not to fidget upon siyeon's breathy relief, and how she starts pinching minji's backhand the instance minji's limbs latched itself, encircling her midriff.

  
  


they remain in that position for quite a while.

minji was comfortable. but it was also extremely difficult not to bury her face into siyeon's scent and fall into her aura that just tempts to pull her in further; to indulge in her body that's literally under her possession as of this moment.

but minji does what she thinks is best, rather. to stare at their barely illuminated surroundings, and to bask and resonate a pleasant nuance. diverting from the tugs of her sleeves.

"sorry. did i wake you?" siyeon breaks the silence. her fingers still squeezing deftly the veins that run down minji's hand while the other brushes along her wrist joint, producing peculiar comfort which minji already considered as normal.

minji took this opportunity to nestle her head in siyeon's locks and brought herself nearer, "no. not at all," _liar_. she then settles her chin on siyeon's shoulder, trying to create visual, "what are you sorry for?"

"nothing… im just… i thought i was disturbing you," siyeon gazes back, frowning in hesitance.

the leader smiles, delicately holding siyeon to face her, "what makes you think that i was?"

siyeon flashed a look, eyes suddenly downcast, "i-i don't know"

_i guess she doesn't want to talk about it._

"it's okay," minji replies, and stretched a hand to hook siyeon's hair around her ear, "you don't need to tell me if you're uncomfortable"

this got siyeon to apologize, "i-i didn't mean it that way," she bites her inner gums, "i'm sorry"

minji raises a questioning look, concern now etched on her brows, "sorry for what?"

siyeon ruffles back to the outward expanse of the mattress, the fingers that were pinching minji's hand coming to an abrupt halt, "nothing. i- i just need to be here with you," she mumbles.

so, minji returned as she were.

  
  


the ticks from their shared clock stroke an ambiance of standstill. matching the beats of their hearts that nearly lulls them to shut their eyes but can't because something was missing.

yet no one dared to utter a single word.

  
  


the notion was inescapable.

so they did what they think was best.

  
  


siyeon turns, ever so nimble, stares through the soul of minji whose face was evident with startle; however, endear laced. 

minji moves approximately, their limbs tangled and incapable to ungrasp. 

she can feel rushed crimson flooding her senses wild, but sufficient to control nonetheless.

it could be how minji parted her lips or how siyeon traces drawls that sent shivers down minji's spine, either drunk on deprivation they had struggle to keep at bay albeit quietly suffering. they don't know whether this was romance to begin with, or just solace they tend to fend off for themselves to consume.

then again nothing was actually consumed; rather shared.

  
  


it could be siyeon who needed it.

  
  


it could be minji who needed it.

  
  


all they knew, however, was that they need each other.

  
  


and with a pulsing pinch from siyeon's nail that marks a territory, minji then respires -- breathing in siyeon's natural scent that calms her even more.

they then slept with an embrace so fragile, vulnerable, and sensitive. enough to protect one another without pray tell.


End file.
